


Christmas for Sale

by lysanatt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Severus gets his Christmas gift from Lucius it is really a big surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas for Sale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nehalenia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nehalenia).



'No. No thank you, Lucius.' Severus moved restlessly in the deep chair. He had not seen that one coming. The problem was that he would rather have said yes, had it not been for one big, insurmountable obstacle. 'Obviously you see me as little else than a convenient outlet for your wicked desires,' he sneered. 'How, precisely, Lucius is it that you offer yourself up to me while you are married to Narcissa? Or is there something you haven't told me?'

'Er-' said Lucius, for once slightly behind. He brushed a hand through his hair, turning so that the light turned it into a fall of pale gold.

'You look like a bloody Muggle shampoo ad,' Severus growled and sent Lucius a glare that would have made even the Dark Lord shiver. 'Could you discontinue your efforts to impress me? It's not working.'

'No, I suppose not.' Lucius snorted and stopped looking like a fop. 'Then what? _You_ do surprise me once in a while, dearest Severus. I truly thought that you had used the last thirty years lusting after that Mud- Muggle witch, and then you have been... on the other side all along.' Lucius fidgeted a bit, turning his wine goblet between his elegant fingers.

Severus didn't say anything. He was quite surprised himself. He would never have thought Lucius was _on that side_ either. 'Lucius, I am not going to have... intercourse with you. Ever.' Severus was a liar and a traitor and a murderer and quite a few other not-so-flattering things, but he would not assist Lucius in committing adultery. Lucius was beautiful, and had he not been married to Narcissa, Lucius wouldn't have had to ask twice. Now Severus just preferred to forget about the entire thing. He truly regretted that he had thought it would be a good idea to ask Lucius for advice. Severus needed to get laid.

Urgently.

'Sorry, Severus,' Lucius said, breaking the silence between them. 'I shouldn't have asked.'

'No, you shouldn't,' Severus said, refusing to make it easier for his old friend.

'All right, then. No women, no old friends. Then what? A lovely young man of good family who can take care of your needs in exchange for a substantial amount of Galleons, no strings attached?'

Severus nodded. It was precisely what he needed, not that he wanted to use an obscene amount of money on such a transaction. No strings, and someone male who knew what they were doing - that would be perfect. Severus was not looking for love, in any interpretation of the word. He just wanted sex, and that was it.

'I know of such a place-' Lucius held up a hand as to stop Severus from speaking. '- _of_ it, Severus. I do not stray. My earlier proposition was merely a one-time proposition. I do in fact find you oddly attractive,' he said, looking a little uncomfortable by the admission.

'Ah,' said Severus. 'I am flattered.' He was. He looked in the mirror every morning, and it was not a pleasant sight. But as Lucius presently didn't try to get any favours from Severus (sex not included), it was rather clear that Lucius wasn't lying. Clearly the man lacked taste.

'It's a... very discrete place. Only high-class customers - and high-class young men to serve them.' Lucius smiled and took a sip of the wine before he continued. 'Let it be my early Christmas present to you. If I am not allowed to relieve you, I will make certain that you get the second best.' Lucius smirked.

Severus just shook his head and sighed. He should never have mentioned his problem to Lucius. Severus was very happy he hadn't told Lucius that he was still a virgin. Lucius would let him hear for it for the rest of their natural lives, and probably beyond those, too.

 

'I have just the right customer for you,' Pansy Parkinson said, and waved Percy Weasley closer. 'I would prefer someone who will be careful with you. We wouldn't like you to break. If you can manage, I think I might have a few other men who would pay handsomely for you. You have developed nicely,' she added and assessed Percy critically. 'If one likes the androgynous, nerdy type, that is.' It seemed clear to Percy that Parkinson was not one of them.

Thank you,' Percy managed, croaking. He did not want to do this. He really didn't. But there was no way around it. It was Christmas, he had no money and neither had his family. Both his parents were rendered close to useless by their loss during the war, and Bill and Charlie were too busy with their dragons. Or should that be wives? Ron was out playing with his hero friends, and Percy felt quite lost. His own job paid little. It would be a very, very poor Christmas if nothing was done.

'Not at all,' said Parkinson. 'It's your body, and it will give us both a very nice income, Weasley.' Pansy Parkinson smirked. 'It's not every day I can offer up such a nice, unfucked virgin arse like yours.'

Percy cringed. However, it was true. Although Percy had slept with Penelope, he had never had the courage to approach a man, and Percy wasn't exactly someone whom men seemed to fawn over. And now he was going to become a whore, a rent boy. He would sell his body to the highest bidder, and he would be deflowered by a man he didn't know. It was not an attractive prospect, but it was money in the bank, or rather in his pocket. A lot of money.

'Tomorrow evening,' Pansy said. 'The gentleman in question have bought you for the entire night.'

Percy opened his mouth to ask who the customer was, but he stopped himself. If it was someone he knew, someone he didn't like, the hours until then would be unbearable. He preferred to live in ignorance until then. 'I'll be here,' he said.

He didn't say anything for goodbye as he left. Animals were not expected to be polite, and right now he felt like a prize bull, appreciated only for what was between his legs.

 

'Professor Snape!' Percy Weasley paled visibly before he got a hold of himself. He bowed slightly. 'Welcome. It is my pleasure to serve you tonight.' Weasley straightened up and smiled professionally. As if it was possible to cheat a gifted Legilimens. The smile was merely a curving of lips. The smile that should have lit up his eyes never reached them. Percy Weasley was definitely nervous.

Severus, on the other hand, felt oddly calm. This was not exactly what he had counted on. Actually, he didn't _know_ what he had expected, but the rigid, correct Weasley was not it. He stood there, like Percy, needing a moment to digest the surprising encounter. Severus looked Percy over. It wasn't a bad sight. The boy had long legs, a nice, lean chest and arms that were neither too thin, nor too bulky. Severus didn't like bulky. Weasley had let his hair grow and it fell over his shoulders in soft, golden-red waves. The dark blue robe Percy wore was made from some flimsy fabric, and pink nipples made delicious little shadows under the thin silk.

Severus licked his lips. 'Mr Weasley,' he said softly, quickly deciding that it wouldn't be too bad to let Percy Weasley be the one to release him from the bondage of virginity. 'I trust you know what you are doing?'

For a moment the old Percy seemed to return. He had the exact same expression as when Severus once had suggested that Percy's calculations for a certain potion were wrong. Outrage, disappointment, disbelief... Severus wasn't sure which, or if it was all of it. Good. Percy Weasley was, if nothing else, thorough.

'I should think so,' Percy replied, looking as if he didn't really mean it. Severus chose to overlook that fact. Of course Weasley knew his metier. Hadn't Lucius said that this was a high-class establishment?

Percy smiled insecurely, this time the flicker of the smile lit up his eyes. 'I'm sorry, Professor. I didn't expect you of all people. Here, I mean.'

For the first time Severus looked at the room. A few candles chased away the shadows, making the polished mahogany furniture shine. A large bed, made with generous amounts of duvets, blankets and velvet pillows was standing against one wall; a table standing next to it. A bottle of wine in a cooler was placed on the small, round table. Two deep chairs stood in the middle of the room, in front of the fireplace where a nice fire made sure the temperature was... a little too hot when one was dressed.

'I assure you, Weasley, that your presence in this place is slightly surprising as well.'

'Perhaps,' Percy said and looked down, 'we shouldn't be so formal? I am entirely at your service, and "Percy" will do.' He looked up, as if he had collected the courage to meet Severus' cold eyes. 'Not that I mind if you want to play student and professor that is.' There was a glimpse of a cheeky grin that told Severus that there might be more to Percy Weasley than he'd thought; a reminder of the unruly Weasleys, the jesters, the revolutionaries. _That_ was indeed surprising. 'Please, Severus. Will you tell-' Percy stopped in the middle of the sentence, as if thinking of something. Then he let the robe slide down his shoulders. It landed on the floor with a soft whisper.

Severus managed to hold in a gasp. Percy looked delicious. Lucius had been right. A high-quality establishment with boys only of the highest quality. 'Percy,' he managed before the young man stepped closer, placing a hand on his shoulder.

'You have bought me, Severus.' Percy's voice dropped. 'What do you want to do with me?' Yet another second of silence. Percy was almost too close now. 'Do you want me to service you first, with my mouth, or do you want to take me right away?' It sounded a bit like lines in an adult film, but right there and then, Severus didn't care.

Severus realised that the cold, clear brain (with a few missteps, mind) he had always been proud of was muddled entirely. The caress of Percy's breath on his neck and the promise of things to come left only room for a hazy need that Severus didn't think he had ever experienced before. Not in his fantasies, not when he tossed off, mindlessly, to get a quick release.

'I-' Severus didn't know what to say. He didn't want to take anyone. He wanted Percy to go ahead and do what he had been paid for. Then Percy's naked body was pressed against his, only the thin fabric of Severus' woollen robe separated them. Percy raised his head, lips moist and inviting, and Severus knew he was done for. Suddenly it didn't really matter who did what and why. Later, Severus couldn't recall who had moved first or who had opened his mouth and offered or taken the wet, noisy kisses they shared. 'Percy,' Severus gasped, half-way fainting from lack of breath.

Oh, Severus had kissed before, but he had never kissed like that. It was _wonderful_ and somehow the perfect herald of what was to come. Severus wrapped his arms around Percy before he tentatively initiated another mind-numbing kiss, a bit clumsily. Through the fog of this consuming heat it felt as if Percy was shivering.

'Are you cold?' Severus asked breathlessly when they broke their kiss. 'Do you-' Again Severus stopped himself. Something hit him with a sharp clarity, surprising because of his own inexperience. He pulled back, not letting Percy go. He cocked his head and looked at Percy Weasley the way Professor Snape usually looked at his students. 'It is your first time,' Severus said, not even asking the question.

Percy flinched and bit his lip. 'Is it that clear? I'm sorry, Profes-' He was unable to speak as Severus pulled him into his arms and into yet another of those hot kisses.

Kissing was perfect for silencing younger Weasleys.

Percy was not without experience, though, that much was clear. Buttons were opened and hands strayed over naked skin, not at all hesitating. Severus' body was on fire with a lust he knew only one cure for. Percy... Severus had never thought his former student could be like this: so eager and determined and arousing. It was as if Percy's admission had allowed him to let go, obviously set on proving that Severus was in no way getting less than he might have expected.

'Bed?' Percy asked, making the word sound more like a moan. 'Because I am not sure I am able to stand much longer.' Percy was clinging to Severus, so he had no doubt that Percy felt a bit dizzy. Severus wouldn't mind lying down, either.

'Oh, yes.' Severus's voice was almost unrecognisable. He sounded so young and enthusiastic, quite odd, since he was nothing but a middle-aged man who should have been laid decades ago and not still having to look forward to his first time. He let go of Percy, stepping back, breathless and aroused. The need was a dark, deep throbbing below his stomach.

Percy took his hand. 'Please?' He pulled Severus with him and sat down on the bedside. 'Let me help you,' he said, and placed his fingers questioningly on Severus' belt buckle.

Severus breathed in, loudly, sharply, as if he'd had an electric shock. It felt a bit like one, as if Percy's fingers held a special kind of charge. A warm tingle seemed to evaporate from them. 'Yes.' That moment he felt as if he was drowning in Percy's eyes. There was nothing hidden, nothing obscure in Percy's mind. Severus could almost feast on this sense of admiration and want. 'You are not against this?' he asked softly, having already seen the answer in Percy's mind. 'You are not.' Severus felt as if he had witnessed something extraordinary. Percy Weasley was not appalled, on the contrary.

'No,' Percy smiled, pausing. 'Professor...'

'Ah!' Severus replied as Percy's thin fingers stroked the tip of his naked cock. 'You... oh...'

'I sometimes wondered if you'd look less angry if someone was doing something like this to you,' Percy said shyly. 'Or if you-' Percy leaned forward and used the tip of his tongue where his fingers had been.

Severus let out a deep groan. He hadn't thought it would feel like that. It was better than anything his mind could have come up with. 'Percy... dear God.' Hesitantly, Severus reached out and let one of the red tresses of hair slide through his fingers. Percy replied aptly by taking inside his mouth what he was already licking.

There was no way Severus could hide his inexperience. It was too much, too good, too anything. He froze, overwhelmed by his own body's reactions. He cried out and came hard in Percy's warm mouth, his legs buckling underneath him. Blindly, he managed to support himself with a hand on Percy's shoulder before he slumped down on the bed, panting, ashamed of himself.

'I'm sorry,' he admitted.

'Was it good?' Percy had the audacity to ask.

'Compared to what?' Severus snapped, trying to catch his breath and cover his naked groin at the same time.

'Oh,' Percy said, and raised an eyebrow, seemingly an exact copy of Severus' favourite expression. 'You..' He held a hand op to his mouth. Severus wasn't sure whether it was to cover up the remains of what Severus had just left there, or if it was to make the word unsaid. Unfortunately words which were not yet said could not be covered up.

'I thought you knew.' Severus felt vulnerable with Percy looking down at him. He grabbed Percy's arm and pulled him down with him. Percy landed half-way on top of Severus.

'That this was _your_ first time too? No. Miss Parkinson didn't say anything.' Percy looked a bit disturbed. 'I... had imagined you had...'

'No. Why do you think I'd...'

'Pay for it?' Percy managed to shrug, despite his position. He rose up on one arm, again looking down at Severus.

'You stare at me as if I was a particularly interesting specimen.' Severus was too content to care. If he'd known that a satisfying release worked like that, he should have done something like this much, much earlier.

'You are not an unattractive man, Professor. Pretty, no, but attractive, yes.'

'I pay to get you in bed, not to sprout incomprehensible, soppy nonsense,' Severus sneered, not entirely dissatisfied.

'You shouldn't have to pay at all,' Percy said solemnly. 'You're a good man, Severus.'

'Compared to whom?'

'Point taken.' Percy smiled and the melancholy Severus had felt overtake him disappeared in a flash of white teeth; the winter sun, despite the time of day, suddenly reflected in Percy's eyes. 'Only now I'm sad that it might take a little before we might be able continue.'

Sliding his hand up Percy's thigh, Severus buried his nose at Percy's neck, taking in the scent of sweat and sex. 'Not if this one is working properly,' he whispered, and put his hand over Percy's still hard erection. Severus' cheeks felt as if they were burning. 'I'd prefer to have... to be... have this.'

Percy let out a delightful sound, and Severus closed his hand, using familiar movements he himself liked. Percy clearly liked them too. Soon Severus' hand was damp with Percy's juices, making the movements easier. Guided by Percy's little gasps and the movement of his hips, Severus found it interesting to venture in this new area of expertise. Tryingly, he kissed Percy's neck, then moved further down to press his lips to a freckled shoulder. Percy definitely didn't mind. He moaned loudly as he thrust into Severus' hand, indicating that Severus had indeed got it right.

'No more,' Percy finally managed. 'Can't hold back much longer.' Percy's eyes were heavy and lust-filled. Severus liked that expression. 'Not if you want me to be able to... take you now.' Percy blushed. 'I'd be honoured.'

'Not at all.' Severus found the situation and the politeness entirely absurd. He felt an unfamiliar smile lighten up his face. 'Percy...' Severus leaned forward again and licked Percy's nipple, eliciting yet another sweet moan. Severus braced himself for some honesty. 'I want you to fuck me, he said hoarsely. 'Not "take" or "make love" or "deflower". I want a good, long fuck and I want it right now. I've waited for this for twenty five years, and I don't have the patience to wait any longer.' He cupped Percy's cheek with one hand. 'The love-making... I'd like that too. A little later. We've got all night.'

'Fast, hard and dirty, is that it?' Percy reached for a bottle of oil on the bedside table. 'I'm all yours, Professor.' 

As it was, Percy was right, although Severus felt as if it was the other way around. As Percy pressed his fingers inside Severus, he wanted to give his whole being up to the pleasure Percy was giving him. Percy Weasley had always been precise and thorough, and he had clearly done his research well. There were places inside Severus which, when touched by Percy's long fingers, made Severus forget himself entirely. He spread his legs wider, clutching at the duvet, as if he could possibly ground himself in that way. No such luck. The sensation of slick fingers massaging and widening took Severus out where there was no ground at all.

When Percy finally entered him, the pressure and the pain and the lust mingling, Severus was entirely without any connection to earth. He was in heaven, and at no point did he want to leave it. With his legs wrapped around Percy's lean waist, Severus let himself be taken by the roaring ecstacy that Percy fuelled. His renewed erection rubbed against Percy's stomach, adding to the fire. There was no time for breathing, no time for hesitating. There were only the pounding of bodies and hearts as Severus came, with Percy's come dripping between his legs.

The night was indeed long, and their kisses innumerable. When morning came, Severus had fallen asleep in Percy's arms, tired and exhausted.

 

When he woke up Percy Weasley had left. Severus had wondered for a moment if it had all been a dream. The bedroom that definitely wasn't his bedroom told another story. Somehow Severus felt hurt. Somehow Percy Weasley had touched more than his body. Somehow Severus wanted more.

More Percy.

He was just an old fool. Infatuated with a rent boy. Of course Weasley just delivered what he was paid to deliver. Severus still felt as if he had lost something precious.

He got out of bed and dressed quickly. He was buttoning the last buttons in his elaborate robe when someone knocked on the door. His heart made an unfamiliar flutter. Percy.

Pansy Parkinson opened the door. 'Professor Snape?'

'Miss Parkinson.'

'I trust you are satisfied with the service we have provided.'

'I didn't actually realise that _you_ provided anything, Parkinson,' Severus sneered, irritated. 'But yes. I am.'

Pansy sent Severus a wry smile. 'Percy Weasley have quit. Effective immediately.' She looked sour. 'I apologise for asking, but what did you do to him, Professor?'

Severus didn't really care to reply to that. 'Nothing,' he said. 'Except for the inevitable.'

'The inevitable?' Pansy's haughty attitude was annoying. She huffed and held up a piece of paper. ' _Give this to Professor Snape_ , he said. _I can't do this again, with another man._ ' She held out the paper for Severus to take. 'Congratulations, Professor. I always knew you were fast. Given the right man, you certainly exceed any expectations.'

Severus just looked at his former student, confused. Slowly he took the piece of paper and unfolded it.

 

_~~Severus~~ Professor Snape,_

_If you are free on Christmas eve, and don't have anything else to do, maybe you would consider having dinner with me? I would be honoured._

_Yours,_

_Percy Weasley_

 

There was an address scribbled in the upper right corner. Severus looked at his watch. There was time. He could still manage to buy a Christmas present. Maybe he should get a present for Lucius too. The one Lucius had given him had been so much more than Severus had expected.

Severus smiled. His heart made one of these little fluttering jumps again.

No, he didn't think he had anything else to do than to celebrate Christmas with Percy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nehalenia asked for "any Weasley/s + anyone else you care to add" and for sex for sale. I think I managed to ruin the prompt entirely: "whatever you can think of based on any element of my favorite Xmas story: Dinah, the Christmas Whore". Sorry for that. I blame the bunnies. ;0)


End file.
